Doom Blade 2.0
OVERVIEW * I'm sorry, but I can't get over how much I love this little guy. He's a complete and total dork and always makes me laugh every time I see him in battle. That doesn't mean that he isn't effective -- he's a whirlwind of destruction -- but it's hard to take him seriously when he's kicking butt and you just want to reach inside the Nanoscope and go "Oh, aren't you just a little cutie-wootie-wootie!" The guys think that I'm being a little too condescending with Doom Blade 2.0 and his friends, but you'll see what I mean when this guy struts around like he owns the place, standing up against the big tough jerks to show them he means business. If he's around other Doom Blades, look out or you'll have a full scale riot on your hands as they all try to outdo each other in how much carnage they can create. -''Lucas'' 'HOW TO OBTAIN' To obtain this Nanovor, you must evolve Doom Blade 1.0 using the EMs 1V2, 1V3, and 1V1 in that order. TACTICS * The same strategy used with Doom Blade works just as well for Doom Blade 2.0. He's still pretty reasonable for the cost and you can use him to back up a squad of Doom Blades, turning them into a capable strike force. If you don't care too much about losing Doom Blade 2.0, especially if you're hurting in the energy department, then go nuts with Berserk. Just keep an eye on his health while you do this or he'll keel over dead before you're ready with Plan B. Blunt Trauma works great on almost any kind of Nanovor, but you'll want to focus on using it against those big nasty Magnamods with their big nasty strength. It's probably best to use this ability early on with Doom Blade 2.0, both for its cost and to get the benefit of what this handy little mod has to offer. COUNTER TACTICS * Bring Out the Bulk! Doom Blade 2.0 has some heavy hits, so make sure you get a Nanovor like your Mega Scorpion 2.0 or Electropod 2.0 up against him. As Doom Blade tries to penetrate their thick shells, he’ll hurt himself in the process and his attacks will be his downfall. * Use an Alpha! Since he’s such a powerful Nanovor, your opponent will be expecting you to put down a heavy hitter. Bring in an alpha like Tank Walker 1.0, who will be enough to squish Doom Blade, but won’t be as detrimental of a loss as a more damage-heavy Nanovor. * Increase your Armor! First, hit Doom Blade with a cheap attack like your Plasma Lash 1.0’s Head Whip. Then, bring out your Electropod 2.0 to use Bulk Up and increase your swarm’s armor. Not even the sinister blade will be able to penetrate your new thick skin! ORIGINS * As I mentioned in the Doom Blade entry, this Nanovor was used as a decoy by the Velocitrons, diverting the enemy's attention with their large numbers and aggressive attitude. Doom Blade 2.0 added some much-needed muscle to these tactics and most would go into a frenzy so absolute that they would charge into a wall of the enemy without regard for their own safety. Apparently status is granted within Doom Blade society based on how belligerent and foolhardy you are; Doom Blade 2.0 is definitely high up in the pecking order, if that's the case. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Doom Blade 3.0 * Doom Mantis 1.0 Category:Wave 1 Category:Velocitron